


it's best that we both stay

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, powdered sugar 1 kakashi 0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: Breakfast in bed, he thinks to himself. That’s the way to go.*Kakashi honestly isn’t sure what’s worse: the fact that he spilled powdered sugar all over the kitchen, or the part where the yelp he made woke Iruka up.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	it's best that we both stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi just something fluffy cause the world is a hard place in general

It’s a weakness for a shinobi, but Kakashi can’t sleep without Iruka by his side. Pass out from exhaustion on a week-long mission, sure. But it’s not the same.

Kakashi thinks Iruka sleeps better on the nights they’re together as well; Iruka’s trauma nightmares aren’t as bad as they used to be.

Tomorrow, Kakashi has to be the Hokage, running the village. There will be reports from pockets of shinobi in other lands, performing the subterfuge of statecraft that Kakashi abhors. 

He presses his lips to Iruka’s shoulder, just once, a gentle kiss. Kakashi slides out of bed, adjusting the covers over Iruka. 

_Breakfast in bed,_ he thinks to himself. _That’s the way to go._

*

Kakashi honestly isn’t sure what’s worse: the fact that he spilled powdered sugar all over the kitchen, or the part where the yelp he made woke Iruka up.

And he’s now laughing at Kakashi.

“I was making pancakes,” Kakashi says. The pancakes turned out fine, actually. It was the act of artfully topping Iruka’s stack with whipped cream and powdered sugar where everything went wrong. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

Iruka chokes on a laugh, before stepping into the kitchen floor covered in powdered sugar with slow movements. 

If, Kakashi thinks, he had put on a mask, then his whole face wouldn’t be covered in sugar.

“You might need a shower before breakfast,” Iruka says. He clasps Kakashi’s face with his hands, and leans in and kisses him.

It reminds him of their first kiss years ago, when Iruka was the one to acknowledge what was between them.

“Sweet,” Iruka pronounces when he ends the kiss, but the sparkle in Iruka’s eyes make it hard for Kakashi to tell if he means the sugar.

*

After they shower, Iruka demurs from having breakfast in bed, instead carrying their plates to the living room. Kakashi eats his savory-style pancakes while Iruka digs into his maple syrup and powdered sugar monstrosities.

“You don’t normally make breakfast by yourself,” Iruka teases. “Couldn’t wait for me to get up?”

Kakashi would wait eons for Iruka, even if all they’d ever ended up with was friendship. 

He opens his mouth and shuts it before he can say anything. There are too many things that he wants to tell Iruka, thoughts that he holds back out of fear. 

But time is never kind to shinobi, and they’ve already pressed their luck and survived more than Kakashi ever dreamed. 

“Do you want to get married?” he blurts.

The sound of glass shattering follows his pronouncement. Kakashi shifts his eyes from Iruka to see the open hand, and remains of a mug on the floor.

“Married?” Iruka asks, face flushing red.

Kakashi reaches for Iruka’s hand and clasps it between his own. 

“I think I can marry us now if I go get my hokage hat.”

“No to the hat, but yes to the proposal.”

Like all the best kinds of deals, they seal it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ty menecio for the encouragement to actually write and the beta-ing and the cheering on
> 
> title from taylor swift, it just had that nice feeling to it yknow
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at jessicamiriamdrew
> 
> stay safe, be well


End file.
